


A Lovely Start

by ForgetMeNotAuthor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eremin Week, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Morning Cuddles, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgetMeNotAuthor/pseuds/ForgetMeNotAuthor
Summary: Sunday morning, a beautiful day - where two lovers share their anniversary morning idly kissing and hugging. The pancakes? They can wait. Eren and his boyfriend, Armin have way more important things to do.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	A Lovely Start

Sunlight dripped in through the curtains, and brought the chill of a sunny- after snow- morning of early winter. Birds chirped, singing their gentle melodies to one another. Morning joggers stirred for their run out in the crisp, winter air. Yet still, houses remained quiet beneath the illusion of a lay-in. Huddled beneath their sheets, clinging to the warmth they provided; swaddled beneath the mountains of fresh smelling linen. Sunday, the day of laziness. 

Some stirred beneath their blanket forts. One such, was Armin Arlert. An early riser by trade, but usually – with the space heater of a boyfriend next to him – he found himself lingering in the sheets for that extra five minutes, for a half an hour longer than he was meant to. Sometimes he envied his boyfriends special sleeping abilities, but he never minded having a few moments to admire his sleeping face. A mess of chocolate locks flopped over his face, hiding the long lashes and calm expression he wore. The caramel skin, glazed over with a gentle hue of amber light seeping through the curtains, kissing his face and the exposed skin of his leg (peaking out from beneath the blanket he always cuddled). He had always looked calmer whilst he slept. 

The blond usually made breakfast for the two before Eren could wake up. Simply because he could, and Eren would burn the kitchen down if he tried. . Like this morning, after struggling to pry himself from the sleeping beauty that clung to him, he slipped from beneath the warmth. The cold greeted him like an old friend. Glancing back, he took a moment to admire the sleeping boy. Now cuddling into the blanket even more, barely visible beneath the duvet. A beautiful sight that he never got tired of, however early it was. 

Quiet as he could, he tiptoed down the hall through to the living room. It was quiet. Some light spilled through the curtains to envelope the room in a dusting of morning hue, the curtains still drawn. Sauntering, he moved through to the kitchen to begin preparing a sweet breakfast: chocolate dusted pancakes. He flicked the radio on, letting the hum of Beethoven and Tchaikovsky surround him, mixed with the ambience of cluttering metal, it felt like the day had truly begun. 

He was nearly finished by the time that Eren rose from his slumber. He could hear him from the bedroom, groggily getting some pants on before dragging himself through to the kitchen. His eyes were still filled with sleep, a wild bedhead (more like a birds nest) atop his head. Armin didn't turn to look. Not that he minded, it gave him time to admire the blond from behind. A loose t-shirt, which he was sure was his, baggily clutching his frame. Pale legs came from beneath, swaying from side to side to the music he was lost in. His hair messy, pulled back into a bun almost falling out of the grip the band had on it. 

“I can never get enough of this.” Eren commented. Armin's attention was dragged from his cooking to the male against the door frame. 

“Which part, a home cooked meal or me in your clothes?”

Armin questioned, though amusement laced his tone – and the smile on his face made Eren's heart flutter in a way he could never understand. 

“Could I be greedy and say both?” He chuckled. 

Armin simply huffed out a laugh, and turned his attention back to the almost burning pancake, and added it to the stack he had compiled on a plate. As silently as he could, Eren slunk forward to stand behind Armin, and lace his fingers in front of him, and hold him there. The warmth tingled Armin's skin, and almost like a cat, he leaned back into Eren's touch. He had always been the warm blooded one. The brunettes nose moved to caress the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath, a satisfied hum escaping his throat.   
“You're such a weirdo,” Armin hummed, “and you need to let go. I need to finish the pancakes.” 

“Two more minutes,” Eren muttered, voice muffled. Armin only shook his head, and struggled to shuffle and open the cupboard, bringing out another plate to load them up with the pancakes. His movements were leisurely, and his head still lightly bobbed to the music that filled the room, and de-voided it of silence that threatened it otherwise. 

Absent-minded kisses were decorating the crook of the blond's neck. A hum spilled from his throat, moving his head to allow the other more access to the skin. The opportunity was taken, leaving a trail of light pecks along the side of his neck. His movements were slow, deliberate, yet a gentleness remained behind them that was familiar to the blond - yet, he couldn't help but notice, however, that his lips lingered longer, and longer. 

The blond eventually turned to face him, wrapping his arms round his neck to pull him down into a gentle, welcomed kiss. He could feel the brunettes lips turn up into a smile agssint his own, and it made his fingers relax. They traced down his back muscles and danced across his skin, one tangling between agwd mahogany locks, holding him in place to relish in the sweet passion that captured them.

With little strain, the brunettes fingers clasped round his waist and pulled him up into him and almost instinctively, Armin's legs wrapped around his waist to hold himself there. Comfortably. 

After a few, maybe longer than they realised, moments, they parted. They remained with foreheads pressed to one another, though, and had gentle smiles adorning their lips. 

"Happy anniversary." Armin hummed. 

It was the beginning of a lovely day.


End file.
